The increasing requirements imposed on motor vehicles concerning an increase in safety are reflected in numerous systems. In the case of pedal fastening means, there is a known risk of accident due to the fact that a deformation of the engine compartment directly or indirectly affects the pedals and these are moved into the leg room of the motor vehicle. The risks associated with this for the driver of the vehicle can be seen in severe injuries to the lower extremities as they may be caused by jamming between the pedals.
DE 196 31 212 C1 describes a device for mounting a pedal lever of a motor vehicle, which is accommodated in a housing pivotably around at least one severable bearing element. Due to an extension of the pedal level beyond its fulcrum point, a stop is created according to this document, which is supported against the cross rail of the motor vehicle under the action of an external force caused by an accident. The bearing element, which is a bearing bolt in this case, is destroyed due to the simultaneously occurring introduction of the movement of the brake booster connected to the pedal lever under the fulcrum point to the pedal lever, so that the pedal lever is released.
The facts that the pedal lever has, on the one hand, an increased own weight because of the stop to be provided additionally, and that, on the other hand, a local separation of the bearing element is not guaranteed, have proved to be disadvantageous in such a solution.